Cleaning wipes of textile constructions are known. Such wipes may be presaturated with a solvent or other cleaning agent within an appropriate package. Such packages may be in the form of a flexible envelope container which may be opened to gain access to the enclosed wipes. Such a container may be resealable to prevent evaporation of saturating cleaning agents.
In the past, substantially flat wiper sheets have been packaged within envelope containers using a simple stacked arrangement with the individual sheets being disposed in flat, overlying relation relative to one another. Such packaging arrangements provide excellent space utilization within the envelope containers. However, such packaging arrangements may give rise to difficulty in removing a single wiper sheet without simultaneously pulling additional wipes. That is, the surface tension and overlapping area of the stacked wipers is such that two or more wipes may stick together.